Tudo que ele queria
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Hatori dedica-se em tempo quase integral a Akito. O que será que seu primo pensa disso? Yaoi lemon Haa-san x Momiji


_Bom, povo: de início, Fruits Basket não me pertence (não consigo, agora, lembrar o nome da autora. Deu branco.)_

_Depois, isso é yaoi lemon. Não sabe o que é? São dois homens se agarrando e fazendo sexo. Isso mesmo. E o casal é Hatori e Momiji, o que significa que são eles que vão se agarrar. Sim, eu sei que o Haa-san é bem mais velho que o Momiji-chan. Eu também sei que os dois são primos. Se isso é incesto? Pedofilia? Aí é com vocês. Não é problema meu. Se tem algum recalcado, moralista, cricri, xarope, mala ou menor por aí, que suma, vaze, desapareça, etc. Ou aguente as consequências._

**Tudo o que ele queria **

Entrou na própria casa, atirou o paletó numa poltrona e se jogou no sofá. A escuridão reinava. Não acendera uma lâmpada. Ouviu um gemido de dor.

Levantou-se rapidamente. Momiji estava deitado no sofá e fora atropelado pelo médico.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim ver você – disse o coelho, sonolento. –Mas você demorou e eu peguei no sono.

Sentou-se ao lado do menino, fitando aqueles enormes olhos cor de ferrugem:

-Machuquei você?

-Não – replicou o lourinho, sorrindo. –E você parece tão cansado, Harry.

-Akito está mal de saúde, eu tenho trabalhado o dobro por isso.

O mestiço abraçou o primo:

-Por que você tem que se preocupar tanto com ele?

-É a minha sina.

Caiu no colo do mais velho, brincando-lhe a franja escura:

-Descanse, agora – disse com voz suave. – Vou preparar um banho para você.

-Ma...

-Shhh. Você cuida de todo mundo, deixe-me cuidar de você um pouco.

Hatori deixou o corpo cair, relaxado, nas costas do sofá, fechou os olhos e sorriu, concordando.

O alemãozinho levantou-se e, com cuidado, encheu a banheira, perfumou-a, decorou-a.

-Esta toalha... Tão macia... Tem o cheiro de Harry.

Voltou à sala, o primo quase dormia no sofá.

-Vem, Harry.

Hatori levantou-se com dificuldade, foi guiado pelo coelho até o banheiro quente e úmido.

-Ah, Momiji, esse perfume é tão bom... – disse o dragão enquanto o lourinho desabotoava-lhe a camisa. – Você sempre sabe do que eu gosto.

O mestiço tirou a peça incômoda com cuidado, abriu as calças do médico, mas este não lhe permitiu tirá-las. Fez ele próprio e entrou na água.

Fechou os olhos, deliciado com a sensação.

A lebre fitava, enternecida, o primo mergulhado na água morna, coberta por espuma abundante. Tirou a própria roupa e, fora da banheira, começou a massagear os ombros do dragão:

-Relaxe, Harry. Relaxe.

-Hum, Mom...

-Shh. Não fala nada. Só aproveita.

Hatori ficou gemendo baixinho, sentindo as mãos brancas apertando-lhe as espáduas, o corpo claro aproximar-se do seu, a respiração morna na sua nuca e as palavras doces no seu ouvido:

-Harry, relaxa... Deixa eu te fazer feliz...

Mal percebeu quando o coelho entrou na banheira e sentou-se-lhe no colo,continuando a massagem, mas agora beijando o rosto, os dedos escorreram para os mamilos e os beijos para o pescoço.

Hatori gemia cada vez mais.

Quando as palmas chegaram à barriga, o médico interrompeu o trabalho do primo:

-O que... Pensa que es... Está fazendo?

-Me deixa fazer você feliz – choramingou o menino.

-Não posso. Você é só uma criança.

-Por favor...

-Não, Momiji.

-Mas Akito pode, né? –disse, quase chorando. Foi abraçado:

-Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você. Não quero machcá-lo, nem fazer você sofrer.

-Eu quero ser seu, Harry.

-Nada me faria mais feliz.

Os lábios se tocaram num leve roçar e Hatori lambeu a boquinha miúda, invadindo-a com sua língua, capturando o fôlego do menino num beijo espetacular.

-Harry...

-Vou fazer o que você quer, Momiji.

O coelho sentou-se bem no colo do outro, beijaram-se de novo e de novo, depois de novo, as mãozinhas claras provocando os mamilos, arranhando a barriga, descendo – tímidas, eu diria – até o sexo do homem à sua frente.

Fitaram-se por um instante, o lourinho vermelho como um pimentão, o moreno arfante:

-Por que parou?

O pequeno corou ainda mais e sentiu as mãos do outro infiltrar-se por suas pernas, brincarem com seu órgão, provocarem devagar, escorrendo até as nádegas. Gemeu.

-Está com medo agora, Momiji-chan?

O alemão respondeu com outro gemido.

-Parece que não... – Beijando o pescoço branco.

Os dedos atrevidos passearam pelo rego do menino, insinuando entrada, arrancando exclamações de deleite.

Os beijos continuavam cada vez mais longos e apaixonados.

-Vem, Har... Harry... Entra... Em mim...

Um dedo atendeu ao pedido indecente, guardando-se na entradinha apertada.

O coelho gemeu alto dessa vez, num misto de dor e prazer.

A falange se movimentava devagar e em círculos, procurando aquele ponto em especial, o que faria o menino gemer mais desesperadamente.

O segundo dedo entrou e juntos fizeram o pequeno Momiji arquear as costas e ronronar de prazer, ao tocar a partezinha sensível.

-Harry!

Foi preparado mais rapidamente agora, os dígitos tocando-lhe a próstata sempre, os terceiro juntou-se aos demais, aumentando a dor e o prazer.

Gemendo alto, o coelhinho pediu para ser possuído. Os dedos o abandonaram. A sensação de vazio esteve por pouco tempo, logo foi substituída pela do pênis do mais velho na sua entradinha.

Deu, ele próprio, um impulso para baixo, o início o penetrou, a dor foi ouvida num grito.

-Calma, meu anjo.

Haa-san consolou a dor com beijos e palavras de amor: a recompensa pela entrega.

O membro duro foi entrando, forçando passagem, o corpo miúdo impunha fortes barreiras.

-Harry... – gemeu o pequeno, esmagando os olhos e algumas lágrimas que escapavam deles. – Diz pra mim...

-Uhn? – Hatori não queria perder o bom-senso, não ainda, não iria machucar aquele anjo. Mas o prazer avassalador já o enlouquecia, aquelas contrações o apertavam de modo delicioso.

-Fala que me ama, fala.

-Eu amo, amo você. Mais que a mim mesmo, mais que tudo. Amo seu rostinho miúdo, amo seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua entrega. Amo você.

O garoto ronronou, relaxou, seu corpo finalmente cedeu,foi tocado lá no fundo como prêmio. Arqueou as costas, tomado pelo deleite.

As estocadas suaves tocavam lá sempre, ambos gemiam, o dragão segurava o corpo convulso contra o próprio peito, fazia aquilo devagar, tomado pelo prazer e pelo medo de machucar o garoto.

O coelho gritou o nome adorado e gozou, seu corpo convulsionou, tremeu, desfaleceu. Logo depois, Hatori teve seu prazer, derramou-se no buraquinho estreito.

Aninhou o primo em seu colo, acarinhando debilmente os cabelos claros:

-Eu amo você – repetiu.

-Eu também, Harry.

-Agora vamos pra cama, vamos.

-Ah, nããão. Quero dormir aqui, com você dentro de mim- disse o garoto, abraçando o peito do médico.

-Seu danadinho! Venha, senão vamos virar duas passas – descolando o lourinho do peito, saindo dele, ouviu um gemido dolorido de protesto. – Machuquei você?

-Não... Eu só queria ficar daquele jeito...

Hatori sorriu, vendo Momiji levantar-se e trazer-lhe a toalha felpuda:

-Pra você se secar - disse com doçura.

Aceitou o presente, vendo-o enrolar-se em outra. De surpresa, beijou-lhe o rosto e sussurrou:

-Amo você.

O coelho corou instantaneamente.

-Vamos pro meu quarto?

-Vamos!

Vestiram-se e se acomodaram na cama macia. O lourinho abraçado fortemente pelo amado.

-Harry...

-Uhn?

-Quando eu acordar, você vai estar aqui pra me dizer bom dia?

-Vou. E também pra abraçar você, beijar você e dizer de novo o quanto amo você.

Silêncio. O médico começou a cochilar, mas foi interrompido:

-Harry...

-Uhn?

-Vamos dormir, assim, juntos, mais vezes?

Hatori, sonolento, sorriu:

-É com isso que está preocupado?

Momiji sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça.

-Se depender de mim, dormiremos juntos todos os dias – e o beijou.

O coelho adormeceu, satisfeito enfim.

_**E tudo que ele queria ouvir era "eu te amo"....**_

_*Esse casal não é muito fofo?_

_*Eu ia fazer uma Kyo x Yuki, mas saiu essa. Ficou boa?_

_*Minha primeira fic do Fruits Basket. Nem eu acredito!_

_* É pro Momiji falar um pouco alemão, mas me deu preguiça... Façam de conta que ele fala, tá?_

_Bom, respondendo a emo irmã (ou irmão?) Flammer: como eu disse no início, tou pouco me lixando pro que pensas da minha fic. Se achas que o Hatori é pedófilo, se o que eles fizeram é incesto, eu digo: sim, e daí?_

_Como diz uma amiga minha, o que é bom é pra ser lido uma vez, o que é excelente, várias. Se tu voltaste pra cá – o que é óbvio, senão não mandarias dois reviews - significa que releste – e escreveste o review com uma mão só, aposto. Eu deveria tomar isso com um elogio, portanto. Obrigada._


End file.
